Birthday Sex
by brosenthal
Summary: Ginny Weasely has a difficult time coping with the loss of her brother, Fred. Neville Longbottom helps her return to the kind of girl she used to be, and more. One-shot. Sex. Based after the battle of Hogwarts.


After the war, Ginny Weasley was emotionally unstable; the death of her brother seized her entirely. She couldn't eat or sleep, and every time she looked at George she broke down. Ginny hardly left her bedroom, spoke to anyone, and she never replied to any of Harry's owls. She was a wreck. She would lie in bed for days on end, refusing to eat anything. She would stare at her ceiling, unable to sleep because every time she shut her eyes she saw [i]him[/i]. His voice and his laugh echoed in her mind, causing her to weep uncontrollably. After two months, Ginny could sleep again, but not for long. She would awake in tears, screaming his name. After four months, she left her room for mealtimes, but returned to her bedchamber immediately after seeing Fred's spoon pointing to "Lost." After six months, she received an owl from Neville Longbottom, asking her to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny didn't know why she did it, but she accepted. She hadn't left the house in half a year, and hardly spoke to her family, but for some reason she was compelled to visit her friend.

Diagon Alley felt so foreign to her, as she peered into the colorful shops she felt sick. It was as if the rest of the world could go on without him, but she couldn't. She entered the dimly-lit pub timidly, her eyes scanning the room for her friend whom she missed so dearly. She found him at a table near the back, sipping from a mug of butterbeer. His ivory eyes lit up when he saw her and he stood, pulling her into a benevolent hug.

"Ginny," he spoke as they stepped out of their embrace, "it's good to see you."

They examined each other's appearances, both surprised at what they saw. Ginny barely recognized him. He had an unfamiliar confidence about him that made him seem taller, more mature. His dark hair was slightly longer than it had been before, but still quite dapper. He had a bit of scruff on his face and he was dressed in what looked to be a very soft sweater and a nice pair of jeans. He seemed older, and every time he looked at her, his smile reached his eyes. Neville barely recognized her. Despite her obvious beauty, she looked terrible. There were dark circles underneath her eyes, which seemed to have lost their sparkle. Her smile came off more as a grimace and there was a tenor of lingering sadness about her. She had become sickly thin, her skin looked sunken in and pale. The sight of her made him feel ill.

"How have you been?" he asked leniently, motioning for her to sit across from him. Ginny looked at him with doleful eyes as she sat, smiling deviantly, "Worse than I look." Neville's heart sank at the dismal look on her beautiful face; it had been months since he had seen or heard from Ginny and he knew Fred's death would have torn her apart, but he never imagined it to be this detrimental.

"Want to talk about it?"

They sat in the pub, conversing for hours. By the time the two stood to leave, emotionally exhausted, night had fallen. Ginny left in a considerably more stable condition, finding relief in opening up to Neville. The two began meeting on a regular basis, finding themselves in an intensely intimate relationship. Ginny had begun to smile again and was soon becoming more and more like the ebullient girl she used to be. They were able to share anything with each other, bonded by their dependency on one another. Tension soon seeped into their conversations, the same thoughts racing through both of their minds. Neither had expected this, but neither of them fought it. Ginny found it difficult to breathe when she gazed into Neville's eyes, and Neville lost his train of thought every time she smiled at him. Their attraction was undeniable.

It had been four months since they began meeting when she first kissed him. They had been walking around London in the snow, both bundled up in coats and scarves, simply enjoying each other's company. Neville had stopped walking and looked at her before speaking "Ginny, I need to tell you something." She stopped mid-stride and peered at him through the falling flakes, her stomach fluttering as he took a step towards her.

"I don't know if you feel the way I do about our friendship, nor do I know if you need me as much as I need you, but I do know that I love you. You're a remarkable girl, Ginny. I know how lost you've felt since Fred's death, and I have felt that way my entire life. Having the security of my family taken from me has made certain aspects of my life unfathomably difficult but now, now I feel like, I don't know, something's connected. I feel like part of me has been missing, but ever since we've begun talking, I feel like I'm whole. I love your smile and your eyes and the way you lick your lips before you speak. I love everything about you; I've never been so sure of anything in my life and I think you have feelings for me too. If I'm wrong, I will hate myself for ruining what we have, but it's worth it if I'm right. I have to know, Ginny, I have to."

Neville's eyes never left hers throughout his entire speech, watching for any kind of reaction to his words. He looked so vulnerable and conflicted, and Ginny could see the distress in his eyes. Wordlessly, she pounced on him in a fervent kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Neville reacted earnestly, his hands grasping her waist to pull her closer. From that moment on, they had found themselves inseparable and infatuatedly in love. Over the course of seven months, Ginny and Neville grew even closer than before; they gave each other everything.

A full year has passed when Ginny decided to return to Hogwarts to complete her magical education by finishing her seventh year. Everyone in her year had graduated already, but she wasn't lonely. When he wasn't training to be an Auror, Neville spent his time at Hogsmeade and he often visited her in the Room of Requirement, entering through the passage in the Hog's Head, at night. Due to her position as Head Girl, Ginny could easily walk the corridors after dark and slip unnoticed into the Room of Requirement. The room usually featured a few comfortable couches and chairs, mugs of steaming butterbeer, and a roaring fire. But, due to it being Ginny's birthday, Neville had planned something special. Ginny took a deep breath before stepping into the Room of Requirement; she had been thinking about this moment all day, but none of her fantasies could compare to the sight before her. The walls were a soft emerald colour and candles were enchanted to float in various places around the room, the soft light emitting an alluring glow. The room was barren except for a large, four-poster bed placed in the center of the room, draped in silk bed sheets. There were vines wrapped around each column, meeting in a blanket atop the bed in a sort of canopy. The sight most breathtaking was Neville, sitting on the bed clad only in his undergarments, an elated look upon his face.

"Neville," she breathed, "it's beautiful."

A pleased smile appeared on her boyfriend's face as he spoke, "I'm glad you like it."

Biting her lip, Ginny quickly unbuttoned her robes causing them to fall to floor, revealing her in nothing but her bra and panties. Neville's eyes drank in the sight of her before him, his breath catching in his throat as Ginny crossed the room and sat next to him on the bed, admiring the way the candlelight cast an incandescent glimmer on his face. He smiled at her, his eyes filled with lust and she laced her fingers with his.

"You did all this for me?" she asked, placing a hand on his unclothed shoulder, her fingers tracing delicate circles along his arm.

"It's nothing," he replied dismissively, the gaze of his pale green eyes piercing her warm brown ones.

"Neville," she spoke gently, "this honestly means the world to me, there is no one else I'd rather be with here than you. Thank you so much, for everything."

A look of absolute love filled Neville's eyes and he gazed at Ginny for a moment before kissing her passionately, his hand becoming entangled in her long, red hair. Ginny placed her hands on his bare chest, deepening the kiss by straddling his waist. His hands traveled down her sides, causing her to shiver, to firmly grip her thighs as they kissed. Neville cautiously slid his hands up her back, his fingers clumsily fumbling with the clasp of her bra until he finally unfastened the purple lacy undergarment to reveal her firm, full breasts. Ginny moaned quietly into his mouth as Neville's fingers played with her nipples, grinding her hips down. Her fingers became entwined in his dark hair and she whimpered when he removed his hands from her chest to flip them over, his lips attacking her neck. Ginny mewled softly as he kissed his way down to her breasts, his lips clamping around a nipple. His hand slid down her stomach before slipping beneath the lacy fabric that adorned her waist, his fingers quickly finding the sensitive nub concealed by soft, red curls. Arching into his touch, Ginny let out vehement moan and tangled her fingers further into his hair. Neville took her other breast into his mouth, his teeth grazing the tender nipple resulting in Ginny fiercely pressing her body upwards into his. She let out a frustrated groan when Neville removed his hand from below her panties before switching positions, turning them over so that she was once again straddling his waist, this time his back flat against the mattress. Snaking her hands down the flat plane of his stomach, Ginny tucked her thumbs into his waistband and pulled his boxers down to expose his aching hard-on. Neville suppressed a moan when Ginny grasped his cock with her petite fist, pumping slowly.

"Stop," he demanded, looking into her eyes, "tonight is about you."

He flipped them over once more and began kissing along the valley of her breasts, making his way down her stomach until he reached her panties. Taking the thin fabric in between his teeth, he pulled them off her body to reveal her dripping pussy. He languidly licked along her glistening folds, causing the redhead to intertwine her fingers in his soft, brown locks. Pushing him closer to her, Ginny cried out when his tongue slipped inside of her and Neville then slid in a finger alongside his tongue, causing her to grip his hair even tighter. Pumping the digit into her, Neville lapped at her core, enjoying the way she writhed beneath him. He had just begun adding another finger when she arched into him and moaned out, "Neville, p-please, I need you."

Complying, Neville returned to his original position, hovering above her. Muttering a contraception charm, he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before aligning his manhood with her entrance, pushing his 8 inches into her slowly, allowing her to adjust to the feel of him. After a moment, Ginny whispered, "Neville," notifying him it was alright to move. Pulling out, Neville pressed back inside of her slowly, his pace quickening with each thrust. Soon she was thrashing below him in pleasure, crying out each time his cock plunged inside of her.

"Harder!" she demanded, her fingernails abrading down his back. Conforming to her requests, Neville gripped her hips roughly as he slammed his pulsating cock into her causing both of them to moan rather loudly. Neville could tell Ginny was close to her orgasm, and he knew what kink would help send her over the edge.

"Do you like it when I slam my hard cock into your dripping pussy?" Neville asked lowly, his lips against her ear. Biting down onto her lobe, he whispered, "Ginny, you're so tight around me. I want to hear you scream my name as you come, I want to feel your nails in my back. Do you like it when I pound into you? Do you like it when I shoot my load into you? You make me so hard, baby, I'm so close. Please, come for me baby."

Ginny's orgasm ripped through her, her walls clenching around Neville's leaking cock as she spasmed underneath him, screaming his name at the top of her lungs. The look of ecstasy on her face sent Neville over the edge, as it always did. He thrust into her, riding out his orgasm, before pulling out and collapsing beside her.

"Happy birthday, beautiful," Neville whispered, placing a light kiss upon her forehead.


End file.
